Silent Confession
by Stubbi the Humble Chimneysweep
Summary: HarryDraco. Whee.


**Silent Confession**

**By Kady-sensei**

**Yo! I've recently become a crazy Harry Potter fan! I love MalfoyXPotter fics! It's a cute paring. I like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own The Goblet of Fire and The Prisoner of Azkaban. I just recently invented my spin on Malfoy's OOCness, and I STILL don't own it! Get the picture! ((Sulks in a corner.))**

Harry yawned. Today would be a boring day. It was true that it was close to Christmas, but the "boy who lived" couldn't help feeling bored. He scratched his messy head and grumbled as he crawled out of bed. He gave another yawn and a long stretch, until his joints cracked and the tension in his back was relieved. He went through his usual morning routine, brushing his teech and hair, and washing his face. He put on his glasses and got dressed.

He didn't bother getting Ron up. Ron was snoring loudly, legs stuck out off the side of his bunk and red hair wild. Harry descended the staircase into the common room, where Hermione was sipping a cup of butterbeer, reading a book by the blazing fire. Harry took a seat beside his female companion.

"Mornin'." Harry yawned.

"Good morning." Was Hermione's only response. She had been being quiet for the past few days...Harry supposed that she knew something he didn't, and she didn't intend for him to find out. We'll leave it at that. As a matter of fact, this seemed to have started when Malfoy had aproached their group. Ron automatically went on defensive mode, expecting Malfoy to sneer about Hermione's teeth. They were suprised when Malfoy answered with a quiet "I need to talk to you about something.", pulling Hermione's sleeve, and beckoning her to an empty classroom. She had told her astounded friends to go on without her, that she would meet up with them later. She reyurned about 45 minutes later when she and Malfoy entered Snape's dungeon, both muttering a quick apology, and sitting down. She began to act suspiciously, after that day. She seemed to ask a lot about Owl Post. She would always ask him if he had recieved a letter, and he would always answer "No." and Hermione would go on with whatever she was previously doing.

Harry was snapped from his thoughts by her voice.

"Breakfast?" She asked.

"Sure." He yawned.

They made their way to the Dining Hall, and took seats at the Gryfindor table. Harry noticed that as he and Hermione walked by the Slytherin table, Malfoy shot Hermione a desperate-looking glance, which she nodded to, and shot Harry a weak glare. He looked tired, as if he had been up all night, worrying about something, and he was sort of red in the face. Just a slight pink tinge, hardly noticable. And the moment Harry met his gaze, the flush was gone. Harry wondered that maybe Malfoy had a crush on Hermione. He laughed inwardly. And he called her to the other room to confess! Haha! What a story to tell Ron!

The moment Harry bit into his toast, he heard the fluttering of wings overhead as an envelope was dropped on his plate. He picked it up, not recognizing the seal on the envelope, or the handwriting his name was scrawled in. He tore open the envelope and read the letter.

_"Harry Potter,_

_You may or may not know it, but you do, in fact, have a secret admirer. I've liked you since our first meeting, and my first year here in Hogwarts. I love you, Harry Potter._

_Please accept this confession and meet me in the Gryfindor common room at 8 pm tonight. Make sure the room is vacant._

_Loving you,_

_Your secret admirer."_

_'That must be Ginny, attempting yet another one of her confessions. Or Fred and George, trying to prank me.' _Harry thought.

But something about the letter told him otherwise, and that is how he found himself, at this very moment, waiting impatiently in a chair in the Gryfindor common room. He didn't know what convinced him to do so. Attraction? No. Interest? No. Curiousity? Definately. He kept thinking as the door creaked open. He slowly turned around to find lips being pressed against his own. He melted into the touch. Whoever this was, thay had some nerve! Therefore, it couldn't be Ginny, because she is much too shy to even plan a stunt like this. Harry doubted that Fred or George would actually get someone to finish their prank, they would most likely just leave him hanging. So who could it be? He opened his eyes slowly, only to be met with startlingly blue eyes he seemed to have glared at so many times before. They were like great beautiful blue pools of cerulean water from an enchanted lake of liquid blue diamonds, causing them to almost glow. This person was a couple inches taller than Harry and had shortish, thin hair, which Harry felt as he wrapped his arms around his admirer's neck. The person pulled back and looked at Harry with quizzical eyes.

"So? Do you accept?"

It took Harry a few seconds to snap back to the real world before he saw his admirer properly. The green-and-black striped t-shirt, brilliant blue eyes, white-blonde hair..It was...

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, astounded.

Malfoy smiled a rare, sweet smile. "Do you accept my confession?"

"Umm...I guess..."

"Good." And Malfoy kissed him again.

Hermione sighed from her perch on the staircase. She knew Malfoy asking her for help was strange, but she was really suprised when he said "I've recently become attracted to Potter. How can I tell him? You get good grades. You should know."

_'I was definately startled, but if it's love Malfoy wants, who am I to deny him it? Even if he has been cruel, tormenting, evil, insulting, mean...'_ Hermione clenched her fists. _'Why had I even helped him! Screw love! I'm ditching this mission now!'_ She thought, and darted back to the girls' room, slamming the door behind her, which the two males down the staircase barely even noticed.

**The End.**

**Eheh. And so ends my first attempt at H/D yaoi. Ya. If you like, review. If you don't, review. Peviews might motovate me to actually write a multi-chap H/D fic. Ya never know. They say miriacles do happen.**

**Sensei out.**


End file.
